Makise Kurisu
'Abilities' ---- Shifting World Line Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Passive - 'Each cast of Kurisu's skills increases her '''World Line Rate' by 10%. When the World Line Rate reaches 100%, she gains a protective buff from this skill. Whenever Kurisu takes a damage from enemy heroes, the protective buff will be consumed to nullify that damage and reset her World Line Rate to 0%. ---- Sacrificial Necrosis Q Cost: 40 / 55 / 70 / 85 / 100 Mana 'Cooldown: '''9 / 8 / 7 / 6 / 5 seconds *Active - 'Kurisu transmits a '''Force of Time' in a line and deals 55/90/135/180/215 + AP magic damage to all non-hero units the Force of Time passes through. When the Force of Time hits on the first enemy hero, it attaches as a mark to the target for 2 seconds and grants vision on them for 3 seconds. At the end of the mark's duration, the mark will disappear and deal 55/90/135/180/215 + AP magic damage to the target. If the target dies within the mark's duration or killed by the mark's damage, the damage of the mark will be converted into area damage, dealing the same damage to all nearby enemies around the target. *''Note - ''If the Force of Time hits an enemy hero within the Endless Apoptosis field, the mark on that target will have a 100% chance to be converted into area damage at the end of the mark's duration. ---- '''''Finalize Apoptosis W Cost: 50 / 60 / 70 / 80 / 90 Mana 'Cooldown: '''14 / 13 / 12 / 11 / 10 seconds *Active - 'Kurisu alters the time on a targeted hero, in which the effect depends on the target's side. **Allied Hero - ''The target hero gains a buff to nullify all damage taken within 3 seconds or until the buff reaches its capacity. At the end of the buff's duration, the target will take all nullified damage as a whole in the form of sustained magic damage within 3 seconds but the damage taken will not kill the target. The buff can nullify at most 50/100/150/200/250 + AP damage. **''Enemy Hero - ''The target hero gains a debuff to memorize all damage taken within 3 seconds or until the debuff reaches its capacity. At the end of the debuff's duration, the target will take all memorized damage as a whole in the form of sustained magic damage within 3 seconds. The debuff can memorize at most 50/100/150/200/250 + AP damage. ---- '''''Time Travel Paranoia E Cost: 20 / 25 / 30 / 35 / 40 Mana 'Cooldown: '''16 / 15 / 14 / 13 / 12 seconds *Active - 1st Cast - 'Kurisu alters a '''Space of Time' on a targeted area, marking all enemy heroes within the area while leaving a mark on the area as well. Upon placement, This skill deals 60/105/150/195/240 + AP magic damage to all enemies within the target area and reduces their Movement Speed by 15% for 3 seconds. Within the same duration, she can cast this skill once more as a 2nd cast. '''''Time Travel Paranoia E Cost: 20 / 25 / 30 / 35 / 40 Mana 'Cooldown: '-'' *Active - 2nd Cast - 'Kurisu transmits the marked target to the epicenter of the marked target area, dealing 60/100/140/180/220 + AP magic damage to the target while refreshing the duration of the sustained damage from 'Finalize Apoptosis W ''' in them. ---- '''''Endless Apoptosis R ''Cost: '''100 Mana 'Cooldown: '''120 / 100 / 80 seconds *Active - 'Kurisu creates an '''Endless Apoptosis' field on the target location which lasts for 4 seconds. Each of the skill damage that hits on enemy heroes within the field will spread 20% (Kurisu) / 10% (Allied Heroes) of its damage in the form of magic damage to all enemies (including the main target) within the field. If there is an enemy hero that dies within the area, the field will inflict 50/100/150 + AP magic damage to all enemies within the area. ---- 'Skins' ----